


In the Evening.

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Just San and Naoki with their babies, Slice of Life, cavity level sweetness warning coming your way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: It's almost dinner and Naoki makes sure she and Mako bask in the last rays of sunlight of the day.
Relationships: Naoki/San (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	In the Evening.

Naoki crossed her legs and drew her son into her lap. Mako settled instantly as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his head. It was becoming somewhat of a ritual for them to sit on the roof and watch the sunset. Of course they didn’t just sit there, he may have a quiet nature but Mako was still a fussy little six year old. Stretching her arms out in front of them, Naoki cupped her hands and produced a small flame. 

She supposes that firebending lessons should be at dawn, as the sun rises and warms their skin and stokes their fire. But Naoki has never cared much for traditions and she loved the sunset. A bit addicted to the beauty of the world dimming into the night. 

“Now hold out your hands like mine.” As he did, she pulled her hands apart to gently hold them under Mako’s. His small hands between her and the flame. “You feel that?” She asked gently, nearly a whisper. “Can you feel it breathing?” 

“I think so.” He whispered, staring deep into it before giving a more confident nod. 

“Breathe with it.” Naoki shifted so his back could feel the rise and fall of her chest. “In and out. Just like this, breathe in-” the small flame flickered and grew taller “-and out.” As the flame shrank again, it began flickering unevenly. Naoki smiled at the sudden shift in her son’s breathing, excited by the sight and feeling of the flame. 

“Slow breaths” she reminded him, amused. With a gulp and a quiet nod Mako just breathed with an impressive amount of quiet focus for a six year old. After a minute, Naoki began to pull her hands away. “Breathe” she whispered again when Mako’s breath hitched, finding himself holding the flames alone. 

“You’re doing great, Mako.” She praised proudly and meant it as her son kept the flame steady. That is, until he began to doubt himself. She felt his breathing hitch and shoulders tense. The flame began to rise, flickering from candlight to a ball the size of her palm. Mako held his arms straight and sank back against his mother's chest. It may have been a little amusing had it not been for the small distressed sounds coming from her son. Mako was such a timid, sensitive boy. 

“You’re okay.” Naoki reassured her son, bringing her hands back under his. Idly she noted the movement beside her as San came up and sat in front of them. Just off to the side as not to block her view of the sunset. She smiled at the small gasp of awe from Bolin. 

“Feel it breathing, Mako. Breathe with it.” Slowly her son gathered his breathing. “Now close your eyes and imagine it shrinking, getting smaller and smaller.” Naoki began to guide Mako’s hands, bringing them together as the flame shrank. “And gone” she finished as his palms met each other. 

Mako sighed in relief before twisting to smile up at her. Her heart swelled at his excitement over his small achievement. She circled her thumbs over his warm palms before she brought them up to kiss each palm. Mako may be a shy little thing, soft like his father. But he had her hands and she’d bet that he’ll be twice as fierce with them than she is with hers. 

“Lemme see Mako!” Bolin shouted, reaching over for his brother. 

“See what?” Mako asked, reaching out for his brother's hand. Instead of answering, Bolin grabbed Mako’s hand and planted a kiss of his own. Her eldest whined as he pulled away, a trail of spit following it. “Gross, Bo!” Mako said with a laugh, rubbing away the sloppy kiss on his pants. Mako suddenly shifted in her lap when he glanced at his father. 

“Did you see papa? I held the fire all on my own.” Mako announced proudly, if not a little nervously as he sought his father's approval. Of course San looked down at him, looking proud as can be. 

“I did!” San reached over to ruffle Mako’s hair. “You did amazing, Mako.” Her boy beamed at the praise while ducking his head embarrassed at the same time.

“Of course he did-” Naoki looked at her husband smugly “-I told you they’d be great.” She leaned over on Mako and reached to squish Bolin’s small face. “I knew they were going to be the best benders this city had ever seen. Before they were even born.” Bolin giggled away as she squished his round cheeks. 

“You say that like I had any doubt.” San said amused as he leaned over their giggling youngest. “If I remember correctly, I fully agreed with you.” His face was just an inch from hers. 

“Did you? I can’t quite recall.” Naoki lied smoothly. San just rolled his eyes and shook his head before his lips met hers for a beat. 

“I think I know better than to disagree with you by now.” 

“You best.” She kissed her husband again, lingering in the moment before her wiggling son broke her from it. 

“Mama-” Mako said, pushing his back against her “-you're squishing me.”

“I am?” Naoki hummed and leaned forward a touch more. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Mako grunted dramatically, like all the air was rushing from his lungs. 

“Papa!” Bolin’s shout cutting off her rebuttal. She decided to show her oldest mercy as she leaned up to watch Bolin turn in his father's lap. “My turn, papa.”

“Oh? You want to be squished too?” San asked, amused and clearly ready to squish the little four year old in his arms. 

“No-” Bolin huffed “-kiss!” The small boy puckered his lips with his cheeks puffed slightly. 

“Oh, right. Silly me.” San laughed before he was met with a loud ‘muah’. Naoki couldn't help but laugh, noticing the clear relief that her husband was spared the spit that Mako’s palms suffered. 

“Bo-” Naoki cooed “-does mama get a kiss too?” She laughed under her breath at the way Bolin vigorously nodded and stumbled from his father's lap. She puckered her lips and puffed her cheeks in the same manner of her son. Matching his loud ‘muah’ with her own. Bolin pulled away and turned to his brother. Seeing what was coming, Mako ducked his head down. 

“Kiss, Mako.” Mako slapped his hands to his face but Bolin only puffed his cheeks. “Kiss!” The tiny boy demanded as he tried to pry away Mako’s hands. His efforts were in vain until San reached over and pulled Mako’s hands away from his face. 

“Kiss, Mako.” San teased as he leaned forward. Mimicking Bolin’s now signature kiss face. 

“No” Mako laughed as he pulled his head back. He whined when Naoki wrapped her arms around him.

“Kiss, baby.” She cooed, coming at Mako in the same manner. Bolin took advantage of his parents' intervention and slapped his hands over Mako’s cheeks, perhaps a little too hard but her youngest was too determined to notice. Mako struggled and cried out through his laughter at Bolin’s kiss. San getting his forehead and Naoki his slightly red cheek. With the round of affection out of the way, Bolin crawled on Mako and snuggled into his lap.

“Night, night.” Bolin muttered and Mako curled over him in laughter. 

“Bo, you can’t go to sleep yet.” Mako said, trying to nudge his brother off. Naoki watched on amused as Bolin pretended to sleep, though she’s sure he was not tired. But it made sense, what with their nightly round of goodnight kisses. “We haven’t even had food yet, you not hungry, Bo?” That got the predicted reaction out of her youngest son and more amusingly, out of her husband. 

Bolin yawned and pretended to wake up, while San- “Shit -shoot, I mean ...” he suddenly barked, only to look sheepishly towards Naoki. She didn’t bother to hide her smug smile. It was usually her who slipped and cursed in front of their very impressionable children. Lucky for him, the boys didn’t seem to hear. Lucky for her, San wasn’t around when Mako muttered the same curse when he dropped his bun the other day. Naoki fluttered her lashes at him as he glared at her before clearing his throat.  
“I forgot, the whole reason Bo and I came out here was to tell you that dinner was ready” He sighed as he pushed himself to his feet. “And probably getting cold as we speak, come’on boys.”

“Carry me!” Bolin called, sinking further into Mako’s lap while reaching out to his father. Naoki chuckled and San shook his head, amused. But before he could bend down, Mako wrapped his arms around his little brother. 

“I got him.” He said confidently. The little six year old grunting in effort as he struggled to stand, Bolin already attaching himself to Mako. Naoki just watched in amusement as Mako pushed himself out of her lap and Bolin’s legs instantly encircled his brother’s waist. What a little leech her youngest was. The only thing that would be able to pry Bolin from Mako now was dinner. 

“You got him, Mako?” San held out his hand to Naoki and she took it without thought, letting him help her to her feet. 

“Course, I’m his big brother.” He said, like it automatically meant he would be able to carry Bolin under any circumstance. San hummed and nodded his head like he understood. Naoki just chuckled and ran her hand through Mako’s hair. 

“Let’s go then. We don’t want all of papa’s hard work to go to waste, do we?” Naoki stepped in front of her boys, leading them to the door and down the stairs, trusting San to fall behind their children. Both of them keeping an eye out in case Mako stumbled as they made their way to their awaiting dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine San and Naoki as young parents a bit silly and still head over heels for each other but still patient and very affectionate with their children. Like, they mess up a lot because they're figuring shit out as they go, having no real support system. But they do their best and their boys grow knowing they are loved. (Ya know, until THAT happens.)


End file.
